


【Evanstan】繁花似锦

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

“Chris——”当Sebastian近乎牙咬切齿的喊出这个名字时，伟大又灵敏的摄像机镜头赶快对准了他。具体来说应该是摄影师们真是无处不在。他很想说“走开，心里正烦着呢”，但顾于这正是人家的工作，也是自己必须配合的表演，他只能装作视而不见。

Sebastian从来没有参加过真人秀节目，现在他每日都感触颇多。特别是让他一个自由人一天二十四小时毫无私人时间，或许这就是每个真人秀节目的独到之处。再又让他在这里结识了Chris这么一个冤家对手，同时他也成为了几个人的冤家，或许这就是真人秀节目的精彩之处。不过，据说节目的粉丝们都特别希望他能和Chris在一起，Helen(主持人)还在淘汰现场当着四位评委，其中包括Sebastian特别喜欢的超模Trixie，阅读了一位粉丝发的推特，称赞他们为天造地设的一对，据说一年可以出生十个孩子(现场所有人都不能理解这句话的由来)。Sebastian更是在心里默默地嫌弃了三千次，就算全世界Alpha都死光，他宁愿吃一辈子的抑制剂，也不会和Chris在一起，更别说生孩子了。要知道，他来参加这个节目可不是为了找对象的，完全是为了最后的奖金，虽然交完税后所剩无几，但他会因节目带给他的名气接到不少好的工作。再加上登上美版《Vogue》杂志封面，与CL模特公司签约一年的合同，他光想着就能兴奋好久。当然，前提是他要拿到冠军。

他不得不承认Chris对他来说是个很大的威胁，在初赛刚看到Chris本人时，Sebastian完全就没有将这个留着络腮胡子的Alpha放在眼里。第一周他没有被淘汰只能算他万幸，但在第二周时他们留下的12名选手被指导Kyle带去化妆室重做了造型。这绝对是完全颠覆的一次重塑造型，如果不是这个节目，Sebastian一辈子都不会相信他会有染金发的一天。但他不算最糟糕的，有位长发齐腰的女性Omega选手还被无情的剪成了像主持人Ellen一样的短发，她非常受打击，还为此大哭了一场，还是Helen安慰了她好久才平复下来。Chris就不一样了，他被剃光了络腮胡子，露出白白净净的下巴，展现出完美的拉丁裔式的窄长脸型，头发修成板寸，干净利落，完全就给人眼前一亮的感觉。无疑，他的造型是改的最成功的，他本人也因此自信了不少，紧接着的一场硬照比赛他就拿了最高分。自那后Chris不单粉丝投票分数每一周都是第一名稳居不下，而且很多参与拍摄硬照的专业摄影师和指导Kyle都对他是赞许有加。

但Chris还是有软肋的，他的台步走得很差，这点拖了他不少后腿。每每看着Chris走秀，Sebastian差点要在底下笑出声来。不过，他只能憋着，太嚣张只会引来更多人在背后对着摄影机骂他Bitch。节目作秀必然脱离不了夸张形式去博人眼球，由此也滋生出不少口无遮拦的人。他能不在意这些，却没理由去助长他们士气。

Sebastian最自信就是他的台步，他可是超模Trixie和众多T台指导多次点名表扬的选手，甚至有人称他为T台而生。自然每一周的T台比赛，他都可以毫无悬念的拿最高分。本周他还得到了一个奖励，专门为他在选手们所住的别墅里，放置了一个用钢化玻璃做成、内壁镶着彩灯的长T台供他专有，他可以自由的在上面练习，其他选手若要使用还必须要得到他本人的同意。

但Chris就不一样了，完全没有得到他的允许就自觉的在上面练习起来。他本来计划泡完舒舒服服的热水澡出来，正好乘大家基本都回房间休息了，自己就可以在上面安安静静的练习下再去睡觉。没想到被Chris鸠占鹊巢，他不能忍，咬牙切齿的叫着对方的名字，对方居然无所谓的回了句：“不好意思，我以为你去睡了。”

“但是，我现在就要用了。”Sebastian毫不客气的说。

“那好吧，我下来。”Chris说着就从台子上走了下来，跨坐在一边吧台的沙发椅上，面朝着T台。见Sebastian半天杵在原地没动，他又说：“怎么，不练吗？”

Sebastian当然不想让Chris在这里偷学他的要领，但若他胡乱的在上面走动说不定Chris还会在心里笑话他，还有那几台摄影机还契而不舍的拍着呢。正是这样，他又不能让Chris走开，这不把他一点小心思都暴露给大众了吗。

就在他内心纠结时，带头的摄影大哥说今天先就拍到这里，他们明早会和Kyle一起叫大家起床，还要他们不要穿得太暴露。他和Chris与摄制人员道了别，整个一楼大客厅就只剩他们两个人了。

“刚才是不想被拍，现在可以好好上去练了吧。不过，你穿这么长的浴袍怎么走的动，不考虑换一套衣服么？我可以借你用一下我的‘Guess‘衣橱，你在里面任意挑，或者我帮你也行。”

Sebastian只觉得Chris每一句话都是挑衅，什么Guess衣橱，不就是在炫耀他上一周得了第一名。什么穿长袍走不动，偏偏要走的好好的。还有要帮他挑衣服，是瞧不起他的时尚观吗？

“不用那么麻烦，我就是练习练习。”Sebastian皮笑肉不笑，说着就准备一步跨上台子上。

为什么好好的一个台子要用玻璃来做，论美观也没多好看啊，最重要的是要实用嘛，但这让人滑倒的台子就完全没有用处，更要命的是为什么他脚上会穿了双大了几个码的拖鞋。在他第二只脚才登上去，整个身子就往台下倾倒，他心里还在想着明天不用去录节目了，刚有点开心又立刻担心起节目组会直接让他回家休养，不料最后他却倒入了一个人的怀里，两只因惯性翘得老高的脚，还将拖鞋们抛得老远，有一只直接坠入了不远处的鱼缸里。

不不不，这都不是重点。他现在可是倒在了Chris的怀里，Chris就像迪斯尼动画里王子抱公主那样横抱着他，而他的胸襟还大开。意识到这点后，他赶紧用手捏紧了浴袍的开口处。

“哈哈哈，什么都没有，干嘛挡着。”

他还不够窘迫吗，眼前这个嚣张的Alpha还变本加厉的嘲笑他。他连忙挣扎着身体，示意要下来，对方却将双臂收得更紧了。

“放我下来，我要去睡觉。”

“你脚上没穿鞋，还是我抱你去你房间吧。”

Chris说得轻松，Sebastian可怕的不得了。这一幕要是被楼上房间里哪一个人看到，就会马上传变了味。他经不起流言的轰炸，他可是要好好留下来比赛的人。

“不用了，我自己能走。”

Sebastian边说边牟足了劲从Chris怀里挣脱下来，他光着脚，双手压着浴袍，用最快的速度跑上了楼。却不知背后的Chris正站在原地看着他的背影傻傻的笑。

**02**

“Sebby，Sebby起床了，拍摄就要开始了，嗯？”一个熟悉的男声在叫他起床，不是Kyle，不是他的室友，是……Chris，等等，他怎么会这么亲昵的称呼他，他们又不熟。

“你再不起来……我就要吻你了，”Sebastian简直不敢相信他的耳朵，见鬼，这人是专门给他找麻烦吧，他的室友就睡在他对面的一张床上，他每天都起的超早，盘坐在床上冥想，虽然全程他是闭着眼睛，也不能保证他不会听见又睁开眼看见。

Sebastian只有装睡着一动不动，心里不断祈祷那个人快点出去，但对方根本不打算就这样离开，硬是撅着嘴向他逼近。

他很想说“不要过来”，但不知为何却怎么都说不出来，眼睁睁的看着Chris的嘴在他眼前慢慢扩大。

其实眼前着这个Alpha身上味道挺好闻的，长得也很帅，他要吻就让他安静的吻下，吻完说不定就走了，只要不被旁边的室友发现就行。不知为何Sebastian又转变了想法，与此同时，他也主动撅起了嘴巴，可撅了一会儿并没有意料之中的嘴唇的柔软触感，却听见室友大声叫他的名字。这下，他猛的惊醒了，一屁股从床上坐起，才发现刚才的一切都只是个梦。

“在做什么梦呢，把嘴撅那么高？”室友Max笑着问。

“现在几点了？”Sebastian故意岔开话题，心里居然还有点怨念这个大嗓门的室友打断了他的梦。

“Kyle已经来过一遍了，你不会希望他和摄影师一起又来提醒一遍吧，那时你可能会被大家定义成‘瞌睡虫’，就如Kara已经被定义成’爱哭鬼‘了，不过她本来就没什么心思比赛了，心里只有她家里的那个Alpha……”

对了，Sebastian的这位室友还有个话唠的毛病，特别是在冥想之后，所以他只有将他的话语当做背景自顾自的穿戴打扮好，他又在床边的落地镜照了照，除了明显的黑眼圈们，其他的都很完美。

自从来参加比赛，Sebastian的黑眼圈一直都没变浅过，心里没少苦恼，有摄像机时都不敢卸妆，但想到今天的大片还要靠这个缺点大放异彩，他突然自信了好多。不过，那个被大家称赞的天花乱坠的Alpha，会有什么缺陷让他拍出来，想到这里，本来昏沉沉的他，突然有了几分精神，还有点期待接下来的拍摄。

一行人匆匆忙忙赶到了摄影地点，为了方便拍摄他们居然是走去了，好在路程并不遥远。比赛才几周，Chris那家伙居然已经有了粉丝，一路上还有不少人找他签名，Sebastian恨得牙痒痒，心里下定决心今天的拍摄一定要得第一。再说，几个粉丝也不能代表什么，真正有实力的人才能走到最后。

化妆师真是挺“照顾”他的，Sebastian无不这样想。他的黑眼圈被又加厚了一层，看起来，呃，完全就像中国的大熊猫。最重要的是，这次拍摄并不是单个人的拍摄而是分成了小组，更甚的是他还和Chris一组。谁都知道多人拍摄会更难突出自己，特别还有劲敌在其中，这让他有点分神，无法想象自己顶着忧郁的黑眼圈还能拍出自信和引以为豪的感觉。

当然，他只会在心里有点担心，在摄像机面前，Sebastian却说的很坚定，相信自己这次的硬照会很突出，然后又露出了标准的甜蜜笑容。曾经有很多人都夸过他的笑容，这是让他一直都很自信的地方。

即使再差也不会差过“爱哭鬼”Kara吧。没错，这位Omega选手也被分到了他们组，画着哭花了的妆。这绝对不是个好点子，因为这让她完全素手无策，在拍摄过程中，摄影师不断在纠正她，可她就是找不到感觉。最后没办法，只有在众多图里面取了一张最好的。

Sebastian看了后台的选图过程，他并没有觉得他们挑出的那张他和Kara能好到哪里去，不过Chris的确每张都非常上相，他的“焦虑症”还真的被他表现出来了，而且也看得出他很自信坦然，虽然这并没有什么好自信的，就如他的黑眼圈一样。但他更不明白看似完美的Chris为何还会有焦虑症的苦恼，难道是为情所困？好吧，上帝的确是公平的，但同样也是残忍的，要不，作为对手他竟然又有些同情Chris。

Sebastian很乐观，前面一般般的硬照没能让他出彩，他还可以靠之后的走秀。可他没想到节目组为了天杀的收视率，居然让他们在纽约的一栋高楼墙面上往下走。一听见这个消息，他很自然的瞪大了眼，嘴张成了“O”型，摄影机赶快在他面前拍了好久。估计他这个表情将会成为下集预告的一个特写镜头。

这绝对是状况之外的，Sebastian有些恐高，再配上室外这刮着大风的糟糕天气，他不知道他能在这墙面上走出个什么风采来。这下他心里真的在忐忑，觉得自己一点胜算都没有。现在得焦虑症的是他自己了，但Chris肯定不会同情他，而且他还笑的那么开心，对着镜头不停地说他很兴奋。

“怎么呢，Sebastian？”一个声音在他耳边响起，他抬起头来，是Chris。

他承认自己现在就有些吓呆了，安安静静的坐在后区，一直低着头，简直不敢向天台边望一眼，但他绝对不能让面前这Alpha看出来。

“还没轮到我，坐着休息下。”他故作轻松回答道。

“喔，我还以为你不舒服。”Chris蹲在他的座位面前，语气非常柔和的仰头望着他说。

假装关心的戏码演的不错，Sebastian心里差点感动，但Chris下面的话差点让他想锤人。

“如果热潮期到了要及时吃抑制剂，硬撑着会对身体不好……”

“谢谢你关心，我还没有到热潮期！”Sebastian说着气冲冲的站起来，跨着大步的走向了天台前方。

眼前这个Alpha竟然连同他的属性一起嘲笑他，他一定知道所有Omega到了热潮期很难受，就故意提起这件事让他分心，简直太可恶了。如果要他在让他恼怒的Chris和让他恐高症发作的天台选择，他一定会毫不犹豫的选择天台。

现在他万万想不通他会做那么奇怪的梦，心里居然还有点期待的想法。他一定是脑袋秀逗了，就算全世界其他的Alpha都死光，他也绝不会选择Chris。

但是，这般表决心首先是他自己能好好活着。他没想到才走到前面马上就轮到了他，听着Kyle念了声他的名字，就像念了声诅咒一样，他的腿瞬间就变软了。当工作人员将威亚设备为他穿戴好，他就必须跨到天台围墙沿上再在笔直的墙面往下走。如果可以，他多么希望他的妈妈能在旁边鼓励他，给他个拥抱最好不过。

可是，因为参加节目，他已经将近三周没有和他妈妈联系过了。在他跨上去之前Kyle又问他在想什么，他毫不掩饰的说正想要一个拥抱。

“有谁能给我们罗马尼亚小甜心一个鼓励的拥抱？！”Kyle居然就这样问起了后面还没走下去的选手，他发誓他再也不在镜头前这么诚实的回答问题了，这只会让他状况更加窘迫。后面那些人正好都是他的冤家，他们可都巴不得他遭遇冷场。

但他完全没料到，排在最后的Chris会走到了他面前，伸出了他那粗壮的双臂将他拥进了他的怀里，还用手拍了拍他的背部，又在他耳边小声的说“加油，你一定可以的”之类的鼓励话语。

好吧，他有些感动，但更多的是迷惑，以至于走完了整个秀，他的双脚安全的站在了地面上，他的大脑还是一片空白。

**03**

这周绝对是状况百出，节目组简直出尽了点子，玩了不少花样。就连大家都站在淘汰现场拍摄时，Helen又突然宣布本周会淘汰两人而不是像往常一样只会淘汰一位选手。这句话让在场所有人都紧张起来，随着评委们逐个评价选手们的照片并依次打分，每个人的成绩都不太理想，现场气氛也跟着背景音乐变得凝重。Sebastian的硬照还得了最低分，他担心极了，除非场外粉丝的分数异常的高才能拯救他的平均分。排开铁定垫底的Kara，他很可能就是倒数第二，而他本周就会淘汰回家。

他简直不敢再想，心里紧张的不得了，眼看被Helen点名进入晋级席位的选手越来越多，而他旁边的陪伴越来越少，最后只剩他和Kara还有Max三位，他的侥幸也被吃干抹净。看来淘汰是不可避免的，但他万万没想过自己会这么早被淘汰，不过自己本周的表现的确也没有什么说服力。

Sebastian快速调整心态，准备迎接最后的宣判，心里还琢磨起待会儿对摄像机留下怎样的一段话来，可他右边总传来Kara阵阵啜泣的声音，无不搅乱着他的心智，或许评委和Helen都有些忍受不了了，第一个就点了她的名字将她淘汰下场。现在只剩下他和他的室友在争取最后的一个晋级席位，Max还主动牵起了他的手，好似并肩作战，互相鼓励的意味。

Sebastian听见Helen首先叫了声他的名字，他的心开始打鼓，只觉得凶多吉少，顿时又有种种不舍与不甘心堵在了他的胸口。他就要这样离开这个比赛了，想到从海选走到这一步的不容易，想到他从T台滑倒跌入的那个温暖怀抱，想到从那么多人里面突然走到他面前抱住他给他鼓励的人，他感觉鼻头一股酸涩冒上来。

Chris或许没有那么讨厌，甚至还是个不错的Alpha，只是他们可能以后再也没有交集，唯一的可能就是他回家后在电视荧幕里再看到Chris。或许他成了Chris的粉丝为他投票，在推特下给他留言，他都不一定会回应他。

这不过是或许，对于Chris这个人和自己以后的会去做什么他根本没空去想，他最需要的是一点精力来接受他早早被淘汰的事实。但Helen居然是对他说着恭喜。这是个多么美妙的词，让他兜兜转转在眼眶里的泪都流了出来。并不是他有多么爱哭，只是现场压抑的气氛还有让人紧张的音乐让他心绷得紧紧的，完全没能力去管控自己的情绪。

在他进入晋级席里时，Chris张开双臂又给了他一个拥抱，他自然而然的接受了，头靠在Chris宽阔的肩部，将没干的泪都擦在了对方的衬衣上。

Chris一定能感受到点点湿意，但并没有推开他，而是轻拍他的背对着他的耳朵说:“我早就知道你不会被淘汰。”

回到别墅后，客厅的液晶大屏幕上和往常一样显示着本周剩下选手的最后分数还有第一名的硬照照片。没错，这次又是Chris，Sebastian已经没有心思像以前一样心里默默怨念或者下决心打败对方。看到自己排在最后的分数，他只用去庆幸自己没被淘汰就够了。

用过晚餐后，不知是谁说接下来要在别墅里开Party，酒柜里还有充足的酒水任大家享用，而且明日下午才会有拍摄工作。坐在沙发中间的Sebastian并没觉得这个消息能让他开心到哪里去，他旁边的人倒是都站起来欢呼，包括一直坐在他左边的Chris。

客厅里响起了欢快的音乐，不少人走上了曾专属Sebastian的T型台上扭动身姿。没有了摄像机的拍摄，大家都放松了许多，有几对还搂抱在一起互相磨蹭，暧昧极了。

现场气氛越来越嗨，有人还特意关掉了一些灯，Sebastian正好坐在了暗处的长条沙发上，他没有手机可以消遣，只能看着对面T台上扭动的选手们。不知什么时候Chris又坐在了他的旁边，还递给他一杯酒水。

“蓝色的Luna Park，特意为你调的，模仿了你眼睛的颜色，可惜还没到那个境界。”

听见Chris的话语，Sebastian接过沁蓝色的高脚杯，看着插在杯子边沿薄薄的柠檬片轻笑了下，“你以前在酒吧就是这样搭讪一个个寂寞的Omega？”

“不，你是第一个，而且不是在酒吧。”

Chris说着还特意向他更靠近的挪动了位置，Sebastian也小嘬了口酒杯里的酒。

“味道怎样？”Chris望着他问。

“很好喝。”Sebastian笑着回答道，还特意舔了舔嘴唇。

“噢，答应我，不要再做刚才那个动作。”

“什么？”

“就是，伸出你的小舌头舔你的嘴唇，这让我好想吻你。”

Chris说着用手摸了摸自己的头发。他是在紧张吗？但Sebastian明显感觉自己的脸都发烫了，其实他还真有点期待Chris会来吻他，完成上次没有完成的梦嘛。但面前这个Chris很有可能是只是说说暧昧的话，而且前面还有那么多人呢。

于是他又小喝了口酒，好似无意的又舔了舔嘴唇。他看见Chris转过头去了，他正在想Chris果然是说着好玩的，内心还有点小失落。但下一秒，在他还没有反应过来的时候，他的嘴上就传来了有点温热又柔软的触感，脸颊的皮肤还被刺得痒痒的。

Chris真的吻住了他，除了他才长出的胡子有点扎人，其它的比他想象的触感好的多，最重要的是他的鼻翼里充满了对方好闻的信息素味道。为了不让自己显得那么期待，他没有大方的主动去索取，而是极其微微的张开了自己的嘴，希望Chris会有进一步的动作，而不是就这样只嘴唇贴着嘴唇像一个见面礼一样。

或许Chris还是发现了他的期待，立即用一手接过他手里的酒杯放在一边的茶几上，双手又捧起他的脸颊，将自己舌头探进了他的嘴里，轻而易举抵开他的牙关。Chris用自己的舌头迅速缠绕住了他的舌头，时而还毫无章法又霸道的吸舔，为了呼吸他不得不配合对方不断摆弄自己的头部，转换着角度。但Chris却越逼越紧，最后将被吻得缺氧无力的他压倒在沙发里。

“Chris……”Sebastian这才用手推拒着Chris，撤离了自己的唇舌。

“怎么呢？”

“我们不能这样，在这里。”Sebastian用眼神示意了不远处有很多人。

“对不起，我有点忘情了，只因为你身上的味道太好闻了，让我……”

“没关系，你不用专为这道歉。”Sebastian边从沙发里坐起边小声的说，其实他更难为情，只是他的小心思没有表现得那么明显。说完他又一手端起没有喝完的酒水喝了一口，刚才不知他们吻了多久，自己居然还有些口干舌燥起来。

“我爱你，Sebastian，成为我的Omega好不好？”

Chris冷不丁的一句话，让他只能“啊”了一声。

“我从第一眼看到你就爱上了你，我一直相信一见钟情，而你就是我一直等的那个Omega。”

天！Sebastian不知自己该说什么，这一切完全不在他的意料之中，他甚至一度想跑掉。但他该死的腿上就像是被压上了千斤重的石头，让他不能动弹。

**04**

“卡卡卡卡……”摄影师这下都快喊成了结巴，Sebastian怪不好意思的，他耸了耸肩，眼神四处游荡。

尽心尽责的摄影师又上前给了他一点建议，他还是找不到任何感觉。他真不知自己要给怎样的表情才算够“欲恋”，还有他那双该死的手到底能放在哪里。要知道，和他搭档的Alpha还是与他一句话都没说过的选手，好吧，最重要的是他除了一条内裤遮挡，全身都是裸着的。而他也只多穿了一件薄薄的纱制睡衣，还胸襟大开。

看到Kyle在镜头背后直摇头，他就知道自己又一次搞砸了。仅仅只是拍一张爱侣间表达恋情的硬照，不知怎么的，他就是拍不好。前面几对都拍的超级自然，有的默契得好像真的是一对一样。尤其是在他之前拍摄的Chris，他和他的搭档，居然还在镜头下热烈的接吻了。那个Beta的口红涂得他满嘴都是，他也不赶紧擦掉，不知道有多么的难看。

“噢，别告诉我，你们之间没有那么点化学反应。”Chris和他的搭档一拍完，kyle接着采访的一句话就直接溜进了Sebastian的耳朵里。

这句话刺耳极了，Sebastian差点捂住了耳朵，但更甚的是——“哈利路亚！绝对的，那反应简直可以杀死我脸上所有的肉毒杆菌，噢，我得马上去补补妆。”——来自要命的招牌公鸭嗓、声音如铁器划过黑板般的Shangela的回答。

“得了吧，谁在意你那整变形的脸！”，不知哪儿来的勇气，Sebastian居然在背后镜头里接着说了这句话反驳。

Sebastian承认自己得到万众瞩目人气对手Chris的表白后，有那么点束手无策，纵使他的腿那会儿如压了千斤重的石头他也奋力的跑开了，还留了句他很困想去睡觉的话。而后，他变得处处有些躲着Chris，这没什么不对，他不能因为这点事而分了神，他是为了冠军而来，并不是来这儿找对象的。

那个吻虽然是不错，但都是那该死的酒精和突然放松的气氛所致。这不，他没怎么理Chris，他就像什么事都没发生过一样也没来找他。

很好，这不正和彼此的意愿嘛，谁都知，比赛一完大家各奔东西，拿了冠军的人才能笑到最后。

硬照拍到中途，摄影师要大家都放松休息下。Sebastian没用挪动，依然坐在摄影棚的道具大床上，他很有些垂头丧气，还真想打电话给他妈妈，问问他灵感在身在何处？

这并不是一句玩笑话，或许妈妈会安慰他，因为他是一个未体验过热潮期的Omega，所以并不能融入“肉欲之恋”的情景里。正在他想东想西时，他又看见已擦掉嘴上口红印的Chris从摄影棚后面的化妆间出来，他和其他选手一样站在摄影机的屏幕后方，准备观摩拍摄学习经验。

这世界上有太多不公平，而最不公平的就是Chris就可以什么事都没有的和那个“鸭嗓”亲亲我我，而自己想中了邪一样在拍摄时还想着对方。现在看到本人了，心里的不满情绪瞬间堆积，突然又就有了斗志：他必须搞定这次硬照拍摄，而且他要比Chris那组拍的更加亲密带感。

Kyle一喊要准备拍摄了，Sebastian立即将刚坐到床上的Alpha用双手从背后环抱住他的腰部。他想象着他们是一队饥渴的爱侣，已经有三个多月没见面了，难挨的热潮期让他再也不能忍受，欲望侵袭了他的全身，他发烫脸颊紧贴Alpha的侧脸，半睁的大眼睛涣散迷离，时而用嘴唇在对方的耳边厮磨浅语。后来，他又转过身双腿跨坐在了Alpha的双腿上，面对面的贴着，四周的空气都在升温。再后，Sebastian又用手指揪扯着对方的头发，Alpha被迫后抬起头，正好全脸都贴在了他向后扬起划出了优美线条的颈项里。

“噢，棒极了！”Sebastian听见Kyle在摄影机那头称赞，这让他找回不少信心。他更牟足了劲表现他的情欲难耐，特别是余光瞥见不远处Chris正看着他后，他的身体像真有一团火一样，促使他扭动身姿磨蹭他们紧贴的皮肤，最后还吻上了对方的唇。

“太完美了！”这次是摄影师在感叹，也提醒着他拍摄已经结束。Sebastian立即从床上下来，走向影棚后区准备往身上裹点布料。

他没想到Chris也跟了过来，在他穿好衣服转过身时正好与Chris撞了个满怀，他连忙退开了一定距离。

“你刚才表现的很好。”Chris先发话。

“谢谢，你也表现得不错。”边说他就边急着要推开迎面的Chris，想离开这狭小的更衣间。但坚定不移的Chris就像什么笼罩在他的面前，让他还有点喘不过起来。

“你喜欢的是刚才那类型的Alpha么？”Chris继续问着，表情还有些严肃。

“什么？！”Chris问出这样的问题，让Sebastian只觉得诧异，“省省吧，那只是拍摄照片。”

“那你心里是有喜欢的人么？”Chris又问道。

Sebastian很想直接晕过去好了，那么大个头的Alpha把他堵在试衣间里，不停问他这么幼稚的问题，他还要一一的回答。

“我们来这里是比赛，不是约会恋爱。”Sebastian如实的回答对方。

“比赛有这么重要么？”

Sebastian真想抓起地上那块碎布堵住Chris的嘴，他就不能不一直站在那里像审判一样不停地问吗？这狭小的空间，空气流动越来越慢，他甚至觉得自己真要晕过去了。

“对，我要赢得冠军！”Sebastian斩钉截铁的反击道，表情还坚定不移。

“你都赢得了我的心，难道还不够么？”

Chris这句话说的有点小声，但这闭塞的空间也足够听到，Sebastian内心打了个惊叹，先是有些小兴奋的因子在跳跃，后来又被“不要被这Alpha的花言巧语蛊惑，这战术滥极了”的声音淹没。

“我肚子饿了，我想快点回去吃晚餐。”Sebastian故意岔开了话题，这次轻而易举的推开了对方，离开了更衣间。

实际上，Sebastian晚上吃的并不多，在热闹的大餐桌上他也没发一言。摄影机在旁边一直拍摄着，这实则是他们表现性格让观众喜欢的一个好机会。比如Chris的那个搭档Shangela，她用她的那鸭嗓不停地说着七荤八素的笑话，逗得餐桌上的人笑的前俯后仰。整个气氛都被她带起来，有人还提议要她和Chris情景再现拍摄时的热烈。她二话没说用手背抹了抹嘴，做出一副饥渴难耐的样子，快速的走到了Chris位置旁边。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**05**

Sebastian自己都不知自己做了个捂眼睛的动作，耳朵里尽是大家的起哄声，直到旁边的选手问他盘子里的西兰花还吃不吃，他才拿掉挡住的手。然而，Shangela正背对着他，他根本看不到他们具体动作，他只能根据他们座位边的起哄声音来判断，在他听见其他选手突然提高的起哄和那一声响亮的亲吻声后，他的心就像被什么尖锐的东西狠狠地扎了一下，不仅很痛还不断泛滥着酸水。

Alpha的确都是一样，只要是Omega就来者不拒。什么了已经赢得了他的心，什么能否成为他的Omega，还有那个热烈急切的吻，实际都是为了他那该死的兽欲。若上当被他标记了，岂不是亏大了，虽然现在有了解除标记的手术，那也得花不少钱。该死的，Sebastian心里边暗骂边庆幸，但怎么也掩盖不了那隐隐的痛感。

看着旁边那家伙将他盘子里的食物都赶得差不多，他也彻底没了食欲。他站起身来，带着气愤的劲头故意大力拖开座椅，转身就朝通往楼上卧室的楼梯疾步走去。

进了自己的房间，他还不忘大力带上门，“哐当”的声响还是没盖过了楼下餐座上的嬉笑声，这说明根本没一人发现他的异样。他心里更是难受，Chris实质也和这里来参赛的选手一样自私，从来都只考虑自己，顶多将他看做一位对手罢了。才不会幼稚的真的来找对象，他若成名了，像Shangela这种倒贴的Omega可多的是。Sebastian越想越气恼，他胡乱的抓着脑袋，想就这样把里面扰烦他的都统统赶出来，最后抓的发型全无也无济于事。

他努力让自己大脑放空，就在他躺在床上差点睡着的时候，门外又传来敲门声。他不想理会，肯定又是谁嫌自己房间挤，想在他这间房睡一晚。自从他的室友淘汰后，他就一个人住这间房了，他已习惯了这安静的日子，才不希望又有什么人来打断。

“Sebby，是我，Chris，你还好吗？”

等等，是谁允许他这样亲昵的称呼他的——这又加了份罪过，在对方再连着敲了几次门后，Sebastian依然不理会，虽然搞不懂心里居然有点动容。

“你能开下门吗？我知道你这么早不会睡觉的。”

他凭什么这么断定，Sebastian偏偏不去理了，就是睡着了不行吗？

“宝贝，我刚才和Shangela什么也没有发生，我们是开玩笑的。我用手挡住了嘴，她也只是将手附在我手上，其实她只是亲了她自己手一下。而且Shangela是我一个好友的女友，我们比赛之前关系就很好，刚才只是为了闹下气氛，她也知道我爱上你了。”

什么，宝贝？他还越叫越亲昵了！就算他说的是真的，哪又怎样，况且没谁能保证他所说的话是真的。

Sebastian继续充耳不闻，门外那人坚持不懈的敲门声扰乱了他的心志，他只想找点事情来分散注意力。于是，他直接在床上做起了仰卧起坐——这是必要的事，他需要一点点腹肌，为了明天的比赛。

“好吧，即使你误会了我，讨厌我，我还是不会放弃追求你的。我知道，终有一天你会成为我的Omega。”

哪儿来的自信？Sebastian不以为然，但他心里突然就没有那么难受了。他继续做着运动，由于长期没有练过了，那双腿总是跟着起身自然的翘起，能找个人压着就好了。这样想着同时就考虑到外面那个大个子，反正都是为了比赛嘛，明天在现场可不想大家看到他一个人是圆圆的肚子。

门口有一会没有声音了，Sebastian估约那个只是嘴上说的好听的Alpha已经回他房间睡觉去了。他心里边埋怨Chris根本没有什么毅力，边打开门想看看究竟。

刚一拉开门就看见Chris直挺挺的杵在门口，整个身子正好堵住了门。

“你……”

“我就知道你没有睡，而且会来开门的。”

比赛没让Chris哪里有什么进步，自信倒是突飞猛进，还是他本来就是这样自信过度。

“你别弄错了，我开门只是想去楼下洗个澡，房里的热水器有点问题。”Sebastian不依不饶，才不让Chris得逞。

“我可以帮你看下，我家里的热水器都是我修好的。”

不由分说的，Chris直径走进了浴室，Sebastian不但没因为撒谎心虚，人还不由自主的跟了进去。

Chris试了几下发现并没有任何问题，他又递给Sebastian要他试。看着Chris那认真的样子，Sebastian不知怎么的就玩心大起，也怪某Alpha总是这么嚣张，他直接将花洒对着站在浴室一角的Chris直喷水，Chris逼得在劫难逃，水很大，用双手挡着也是徒劳，不一会儿，他上身包括头部都湿透了，整个人就如落汤鸡一样狼狈不堪。

报复成功的Sebastian满脸得意的笑，但他下一秒就后悔了，挑衅一个Alpha是一个Omega永远不要去做的事。

看起来好似气的冒烟（或许只是水汽）的Chris，一把就枪过他手上的花洒挂在了墙上，水都来不及关掉，直接把他抵到了光滑的浴室墙面，用嘴对准他的嘴就是一阵啃咬，猛烈急切，如一头饥渴的猛禽。他的双手还一并隔着渐渐被水淋湿的衣服到处摸着他的身体，最后兜住了他的臀部将他紧紧的固在了怀里。

“Chris……嘶……”

Sebastian被啃吻的有点痛，他倒吸着气，头发被花洒流下的温水淋得贴在脸上都没空理会，双臂被Chris有力的怀抱夹在胸前，他只有抵着Chris的胸肌推拒着，却在对方吸住他的脖子时完全没有了力气。

Chris的吻一路向下，又转而含住了Sebastian隔着湿漉漉T恤挺立的乳首。温热的水拍打着Sebastian的脸，随着Chris撩人的舔弄，狭小的空间空气越来越稀薄，呼吸变得困难，他避开水流，仰着头大口喘气，双手插进Chris浓厚的头发了又抓又揉。Chris舔完左边又是右边，酥麻感阵阵袭来迅速由两点窜遍全身，他那站立的双腿都酸软的要罢工，只有将背倚靠在墙上支撑。

突然一股力的作用下，他被Chris腾空抱起，他不得不扑在Chris身上用手臂环住了对方的脖子，才让自己不会掉下。Chris抱着他走出了浴室，顺手关掉了让整个浴室雾气缭绕的花洒。随后他被放倒在柔软的床上，才担心着自己的一身湿会浸湿床单，Chris就三下五除二的快速的脱掉了他身上的所有障碍。像是怕他着凉，Chris温热的身体也立即附在他的身上，炙热的吻像雨点一样频频落下，Chris那早已鼓起的滚烫裆部也不时磨蹭着他的，当下全身就没有一处不在发热。


	3. Chapter 3

**06**

Sebastian感觉到Chris又烫又湿的舌头在舔着他的耳朵，他抓了抓匍匐在他身上大块头的衣服，艰难的别过了脸，对方那湿软的唇马上转移到他的脸上，吻过他的眼睛再是鼻子、脸颊，最后轻咬住他的下巴。

“Sebby，我真的好喜欢你，做我的Omega好不好？”随即，Chris又用他的薄唇含住了他的下唇瓣，含含糊糊的说。

“那有什么好处吗？”Sebastian心里冒着甜意，嘴上故意打趣的问。

“我会全心全意的照顾你，保护你，不论怎么都会陪在你的身边，还有，帮你度过每一个难挨的发情期。”

“噢，Chris，我可是位健健康康的年轻人，说的一点也不实际。”Sebastian瘪嘴心里可开心的不得了，Chris见状捧住了他的脸便用力的朝嘴上亲了一下。

“宝贝，其实我也不知怎么办才好，就是无可救药的喜欢着你，恨不得每一刻都和你在一起。”说着Chris将整个脸都埋入了Sebastian的脖子处，用鼻子和嘴在那里来回的蹭着，“特别是这里的味道，真甜！”

“啊…哈，Chris，Chris……”Sebastian被Chris的才长出的胡子扎得有点痒，用手推着怀里人的头顶笑着叫道。

“你还没回答我的问题。”Chris不依不饶，故意用下巴再次蹭了蹭Sebastian敏感的脖子处，大手掌已移到下面兜起了对方肉肉的屁股，粗壮的手臂也搂的更紧。

Sebastian完全被固在了强壮的Alpha怀里，而且全身一丝不挂。他再怎么狡辩与抵抗也要看看形式。所以，见风使舵的Sebastian勉为其难的、弱弱的回答了句：“OK……但是，只是暂时的”，并再次舔了舔他的嘴唇后用上排牙咬住了下唇，还用眼神传递着他其实很无奈的讯息。

谁都没有纠结那个“暂时的”含义，兴奋过头的Chris更是立即堵住了Sebastian水润润的嘴唇，刚吸唆住上唇瓣又急忙舔舐下唇瓣，慌乱的舌头还乘机抵开对方的牙关，毫不客气的纠缠住了对方欲意闪躲的柔软肉块。

这个好似争分夺秒般的热吻，让Sebastian差点都喘不过气来，但搁在Chris肩上、揪着他湿漉上衣的手收的更紧了。过了许久，就算是猛烈的狮子也要喘口气，Chris终于放松了吻，转而间歇的啄吻着Sebastian柔软的嘴唇和可爱的下巴，与此同时两手还快速的褪去了自己碍事的裤子。

听到一系列声音，本来急促呼吸的Sebastian喘息变得更重了，但当Chris赤裸裸的炙热与自己的贴在一起磨蹭时，Sebastian的心不受控制的扑通直跳。有点慌张、害怕、还有点……期待。

噢，天！Sebastian在心里打了个惊叹，他应该拿出他的底气来，多想想那催人奋进的比赛。现在，该死的Chris在他脖子里又吸又舔，到时候不留下红红的印子才怪。

“Chris，Chris，等等，我们必须得停下！”说出这样的话，连自己的心都悔恨的抽痛，更别说猴急的Alpha了，特别是看到对方炽热深邃的眼神，似眼巴巴的祈求（可能），突然就觉得自己说的太过强硬，他连忙又补充道：“我们……我们正在录制节目，我们可以……”

哪知对方二话没说又吻住了他的嘴，或者说堵住了他的嘴。瞬间就吻得他大脑一片空白，什么都懒得顾及。

随着热吻，Chris能明显感觉抱在怀里的Omega身子变得越来越柔软，翻身的时候几乎是将他捞起来躺在自己身上。没有分离的唇舌继续纠缠，交换彼此的唾液，但由于位置变换，Sebastian嘴里溢出的蜜液顺势都流到了他的脸上，有点痒痒的，他翻身将对方又压回了怀下，那本来一直揉摸对方肉肉臀瓣的手，也腾出一根手指往Omega已经湿软一片的后穴里探进。

Sebastian小声的呜咽，Chris权当是挑逗，他更为兴奋，放过对方的嘴唇后便吸住了他胸前的小凸点，又红又圆的小颗粒被他唇舌肆意舔弄，Omega的呜咽变成了不满的哼唧。

Chris却变本加厉的吸唆，用舌尖在乳晕上画着圈，两边轮流都没怠慢，探入Omega体内的手指由于湿滑已轻松没入最后一个关节，他试图抽插起来，Omega立即仰着头呻吟出声。

“Chris，Chris……”Sebastian皱起好看的眉，边呻吟边埋怨的叫着Alpha的名字，他被Chris上下撩拨，全身已经酸软得不像话，身体里面的空虚更是难耐，但只有双手像溺水者抓住救命稻草样死死揪着Chris还未脱去的上衣诉说着渴求。可惜Chris完全不能明白，还用他那细长的手指戳弄着，穴口在不自觉的张大，隐秘的瘙痒，还有不知哪里灌入的凉风让他更是希望得到Alpha粗壮的填满、直击要害。

Sebastian试图用哀求的眼神看着Chris，胡乱的扭动身子，细长的双腿在床上蹬着。Chris又加了一根手指，但亦如隔靴搔痒。可他说不出诸如“Chris，快用你的肉棒来填满我，干我”之类的话，只将双手环住了对方的脖子，双腿攀上对方的身体，用脚后跟蹭着他那挺翘的臀部或者是结实的腿肚。

“想要么，宝贝？我绝对会让你舒服的，嗯？”没想到Chris会直接来问他，还手扶着他那粗壮的肉棒在穴口来来回回的磨蹭挑逗。

仿佛最见不得光的秘密被一眼看穿，可恶的Alpha还玩笑逗趣，Sebastian气急败坏更恼羞成怒，只逼的他大声的对Chris呵斥：“要干就干，不干就快点回去睡觉，明天都要早起呢！”

这要命的催促简直要了他的命，Chris立即听话的快速长驱直入、鲁莽的横冲直闯。即使他的后面已经足够湿润，面对对方那大家伙还是需要一段适应期的，Sebastian疼的倒吸气，Chris急忙捧着他的脸不停地道歉，下面一动也不敢动。

Chris又轻吻起Sebastian的脸颊和皱起的眉心，除了“对不起”他不知能说什么。好在没一会儿对方的面部表情舒缓下来，还对他点了点头，这下他才开始了缓慢的抽插。Omega的里面滚烫又紧致，Chris闭起眼睛享受体验，渐渐地，他只想探寻更多，一波波的加快了抽插的速度，Sebastian的呻吟声也跟着层层递进。

快感让两人都沈醉迷离，欲望的顶峰来得急促激烈。释放后的余韵还未平息，Sebastian正胸膛起伏大口喘气，Chris也跟着释放出来，他根本来不及也没精力去阻止Chris射进了他的体内，继续任由大脑放空欣然接受Chris甜腻的吻。但在他感觉Chris的结也在他甬道里膨胀，紧紧的锁住了他体内的宫口时，他才意识到事情的严重性。

“Chris！不，不要，快出来！”Sebastian摇着头大叫着，双手抵住Chris肩用力推拒，但对方却纹丝不动，他急得眼泪都要流出来。

“Sebby，”Chris紧紧的搂抱住Sebastian，“请你相信我，我一定会好好爱你，让你幸福的！我太爱你了，抱歉，我根本就忍不住。”

“不，Chris，你这个混蛋！快点出来！”Sebastian又急又气，一口咬住了Chris的肩头。毫不客气用尽全力的咬，直到他尝到了血腥味，对方还是无动于衷，但体内传来一阵钝痛让他不得不松开了口，一阵眩昏传来，他闭上了眼睛，含在眼睛里的眼泪也顺着眼角流了出来。

标记过后，Sebastian身上所有力气都像被抽干，只能任由Chris把他抱到浴室清理汗津津的身体，他的心情尤为复杂，有心灰意冷的部分：他从没想过他会这么早就被Alpha标记，这就像一个摆脱不了的诅咒，他的冠军梦、他的奖金、还有他的事业生涯等都将被一个Alpha牵制，而他口口声声说的爱很有可能只是暂时的，甚至是他的战术。

但他又不能忽略，心里居然还有因为尘埃落定而高兴的部分。会这样想一定是他的脑袋被气傻了，再说，他对Chris的感觉根本不算爱，顶多只是有好感，就算Chris标记他实则也不会有什么精神上的意义。至于身体上的，解决办法就是努力赢得冠军，拿到奖金，赛后去做解除标记手术。想出了这点，Sebastian终于安心的闭上了眼睛。迷迷糊糊的他却全然不知自己的整个身体就像八爪鱼一样紧紧的抱着Chris，生怕他会跑掉。

Omega的黏糊让Chris高兴极了，他忍不住亲了亲怀里人的额头和脸颊，而他本来有些愧疚自己不顾对方抵抗强行标记的心也平复不少。


End file.
